<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avoiding Nuclear War by InsaneHam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565334">Avoiding Nuclear War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHam/pseuds/InsaneHam'>InsaneHam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, I’m not sure what to tag?, third party observation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHam/pseuds/InsaneHam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some said it started when Cuba declared war on America. Others said it started when the personification of America beat Cuba into a bloody pulp. But to America, it started when he caught Cuba hassling his little brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avoiding Nuclear War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Some said it started when Cuba declared war on America. Others said it started when the personification of America beat Cuba into a bloody pulp. But to America, it started when he caught Cuba hassling his little brother. That day he hadn’t lost all his sense, only dragged Cuba into another room and hissed death threats until Canada was pleading for his assaulter’s life. It would’ve ended with a little more hostility, too, if Cuba hadn’t decided to fucking push Canada out of the fifth story window. He claimed it was an ‘accident’, a ‘lapse in judgement’, and claimed he ‘hadn’t really meant to’.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">America decided to show Cuba the largest lapse in judgement it was possible to have.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Canada woke from his brief stay in the hospital to find the world on the edge of World War 3. The Cuban government decided they couldn’t stand for such a clear affront on their country and declared war. Officials from every country tried to diffuse the situation but it was impossible. The emotional turmoil of the personifications was whipping the nation into a rage-filled frenzy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Britain and France had already imposed sanctions on Cuba, and it wasn’t hard to push them into declaring war. Russia, as per their treaty, was obligated to join in. By this time, after talking with a furious and half-hysterical Canada, America was already beginning to regret the senseless beating he had delivered, but it was too late. The world was a flurry of declarations and insults, past grudges and current agendas. Soon nuclear missiles were prepped and pointed at each other. The world was on the brink of nuclear annihilation. The only question was who would launch the first strike. When nerves were stretched to their limits, whose finger would slip? Who would be the beginning of the end?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nobody, America said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That very night, on a closed channel accessible only by personifications, America announced his intention to march himself to the guillotine. No one took him seriously at first, not until Germany verified it. It is a well-known fact that personifications, especially one of America’s strength and prosperity, are unable to permanently die. It is a fact that is still not fully understood, but mutually accepted all the same. It is also a fact magic does not exist. These are two indisputable facts, both of them broken on the same cursed night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">On request, Norway and Romania pooled their magic together and created a device that could, with one swift blow, cut a personification’s connection to their land and their head. It was pure evil created in the pursuit of peace. Kant’s Torment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And so, on the brave morning of July 1st, on the neutral ground of Switzerland, with Russia and France as witness, they began the ceremony. His last words were uncharacteristically humble, asking only that in the sacrifice of their hero they might be inspired to choose peace, rather than the senseless action he had done in anger. He said that there would always be those that wronged us, that have wronged us, and always will. But we must learn to forgive, too. For the humans. For us. For the world, and all we represented.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">By the end of his speech the half congregation was in tears. Unable to bear the sight, Belarus turned her back. Ukraine was sobbing openly and Germany’s hands were shaking as he pulled the lever. 194 nations watched, whether through screen or in attendance, the historical day that will not go down in history, as America’s head rolled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And so was the downfall of the United States of America. To save the world and to save us from ourselves. A true hero.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m trying a new writing style and I’m not sure how it turned out. Comment if you liked it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>